Penas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ambos eran personas rotas, marcadas, con penas y pecados a sus espaldas que trataban de sobrellevar como podían. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #25: Dolor.


**"Penas"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Ambos eran personas rotas, marcadas, con penas y pecados a sus espaldas que trataban de sobrellevar como podían.

 **Nota:** Quedan exactamente 4 temas sin contar este. Sí, 4 a pesar de que realmente faltan 5 días para terminar el mes. El calendario del mes **SasuKarin** solo tiene 29 temas. Quizás me invente el 30, lo pensaré.

 **Prompt #25:** _Dolor_.

 **-/-/-**

Si había algo que ellos dos habían atravesado, tanto por separado como juntos, era dolor.

Había cierto dolor cuando miraban las cicatrices de sus cuerpos, porque recordaban cómo habían sido provocadas.

Sentían ira por el hecho de no haber podido protegerse mutuamente y quedar marcados para siempre. Pero a pesar de que el dolor era compartido, la pena interna _(el remordimiento)_ mayor la cargaba él.

Y era esa fecha del año en que su actitud era más taciturna y su mirada más afilada; la fecha en que su corazón pesaba más y lo único que anhelaba era el silencio que lo rodeaba.

En medio del desastre que eran juntos, habían aprendido a reconocerse las señales que daban de cuando los días críticos se acercaban y así poder prepararse mentalmente para apoyarse.

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke pateó con fuerza el tronco del área de entrenamiento que salió volando por la fuerza empleada.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo hizo adrede. Hizo un clon de sombra al que reto a un combate con katanas. Por unos breves minutos lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de sus sables al chocar hasta que luego de una voltereta, clavo el arma en el corazón del clon.

—" _Como si fuese a mi mismo..."_ —apretó la mandíbula e hizo dos clones más, con los que se enzarzó en una pelea empleando Taijutsu.

Si pudiera desaparecer la culpa tan fácil como hacia desaparecer sus clones. Gritó de frustración y golpeó con el puño izquierdo otro tronco, que no se fue volando más sí hizo que el vendaje que cubría la misma se marchará tenuemente de sangre.

Respiró profundamente aunque de forma agitada y miró el blanco vendaje tiñéndose poco a poco de rojo.

— _"Como impoluta nieve manchada..."_ —el recuerdo de Itachi lo asalto, como todos los días anteriores. Apretó la mandíbula y permitió que su oscura mirada se quedará perdida en el intenso cielo azul.

Por tanto tiempo había creído que su hermano había sido un traidor, a raíz de esto permitió que el cariño que había sentido por su hermano mayor alimentase el rencor que había desarrollado.

¿Cuánto habría sufrido su hermano en pos de un bienestar para él? ¿Cómo le había pagado? Entrecerró los ojos un instante. Anhelando matarlo.

— _"Tonto hermano pequeño, huh..."_ —Y acarició de forma distraída su frente, sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba.

Era hora de ir a casa.

 **-/-/-**

Karin escuchó cuando abrió la puerta y murmuro un suave _"estoy en casa"_ sin detenerse, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo nivel.

Suspiró. Habían cosas que lo hacían sentir culpable, así cada cierto tiempo entre las cuales se encontraba la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Durante mucho tiempo había escuchado a Sasuke hablar sobre vengar a su clan destruyendo a su hermano. Itachi le había quitado todo. Itachi había sido su todo, en realidad. Cuando no existió lazo alguno que lo hiciera avanzar, las palabras de su hermano mayor habían sido el motor que había hecho que su vida siguiese su curso.

Pero no habían contado _(probablemente sí Itachi)_ con los lazos que Sasuke formaría al avanzar. Itachi le quitó una familia y, por gracia de eso y el destino, le había dado otra. Unos lazos que Sasuke quiso destruir cuando notó que lo desenfocaban de su verdadero destino.

Ser un vengador.

Lo peor había llegado después de derrotar a Itachi. La verdad tras los actos de su hermano mayor. De algún modo ella siempre había sabido que en lo profundo de su ser, Sasuke a pesar de hablar sobre venganza, admiraba a su hermano y le tenía aprecio, el mismo que había tratado de enterrar en nombre de la venganza.

Ya luego el rencor fue reemplazado por admiración y pena. También culpa. Sasuke no solía hablar de cómo se sentía al respecto, su forma de actuar hablaba por sí sola.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con preocupación al piso de arriba.

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke puso sus manos bajo su cabeza, mientras miraba al techo y escuchaba la respiración calmada de Karin junto a sí.

No lo diría, pero admiraba a la mujer a su lado. Sabía cuando dejarlo en paz y cuando darle consuelo de forma sutil, incluso a pesar de sus propios fantasmas.

Estiro su mano derecha y acarició la coronilla de Karin con suavidad. Ella también tenía días _(y noches)_ difíciles, donde se removia a su lado envuelta en pesadillas de fuego, sangre y soledad pero trataba de no demostrarlo, aunque era una perdida de tiempo.

Él también lo notaba. A veces la veía abrazarse a sí misma y acariciar de forma distraída sus brazos, donde la mayor parte de marcas se encontraban. Comprendía que aquello también era parte del doloroso pasado de ella y lo aceptaba y trataba de ayudarla _(a su manera)_ de sobrellevarlo.

Ambos eran personas rotas, marcadas, con penas y pecados a sus espaldas que trataban de sobrellevar como podían. Y a pesar de todos esos tormentos que la acosaban podía mantenerse firme por él _(aunque no lo merecía, sabía que no la merecía)_.

—Gracias, Karin... —murmuró a media voz mientras la veía dormir y poco después, él la siguió.

 **—Fin—**

 **Sasuke** sabe que **Karin** también tiene sus días y a su manera, como puede, también le da consuelo, pero claro, siempre es más evidente cuando ella lo consuela a él.

Ya falta menos para concluir el mes y, siendo sincera, creo que no volveré a escribir **SasuKarin** hasta dentro de un buen rato, jaja, pero por ahora, espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
